Till i find you
by katniss the writer
Summary: Erik Destler has known Kristine Summers since he was 5... They broke apart years ago. He finds her again but she is a famous singer and she is engaged! will his love for her be enough? Or has she already moved on?
1. Chapter 1

Till I Find You

May 7th 1991

"Class! Class!" The kindergarten Classroom was noisy with little 5yr. olds chatting about Barbies or Legos. "Yes, Mrs. Giry?" Mrs. Giry sat on her teacher stool cross-legged with a happy expression on her face. "We have a new student his name is Erik Destler… he has come from France! I want you

guys to treat him with respect."

A few minuets later a Woman with blonde hair and wearing a tank top and jeans walked in. Beside her was a boy with black unkempt hair. The mother left just as soon as she came in, to leave Mrs. Giry to find the boy a seat for the rest of the year.

"Ms. Summers! Ms. Daae!" Both our heads went up at the same time. "Yes, Mrs. Giry?" Christine and I said at the same time. "Erik will be sitting with you two for the rest of the year…please make him welcome." The little boy moved to the seat across from me, I took out my hand and said, "My name is Kristine and this is Christine" The little boy shook my hand and said, " Thanks I'm Erik" he smiled, then I realized the white porcelain mask on his right side.

**Hello All, **

**This is the first chapter! So please please review!****Also PM for any Questions**

Love Cynthia }-; -'— (that's a rose by the way)


	2. Surprise

Till I Find You

May 7th 1991

"Class! Class!" The kindergarten Classroom was noisy with little 5yr. olds chatting about Barbies or Legos. "Yes, Mrs. Giry?" Mrs. Giry sat on her teacher stool cross-legged with a happy expression on her face. "We have a new student his name is Erik Destler… he has come from France! I want you

guys to treat him with respect."

A few minuets later a Woman with blonde hair and wearing a tank top and jeans walked in. Beside her was a boy with black unkempt hair. The mother left just as soon as she came in, to leave Mrs. Giry to find the boy a seat for the rest of the year.

"Ms. Summers! Ms. Daae!" Both our heads went up at the same time. "Yes, Mrs. Giry?" Christine and I said at the same time. "Erik will be sitting with you two for the rest of the year…please make him welcome." The little boy moved to the seat across from me, I took out my hand and said, "My name is Kristine and this is Christine" The little boy shook my hand and said, " Thanks I'm Erik" he smiled, then I realized the white porcelain mask on his right side.

**Hello All, **

**This is the first chapter! So please please review!****Also PM for any Questions**

Love Cynthia }-; -'— (that's a rose by the way)

August 14th 2002

"Mrs. Summers!" Mrs. Carlotta my Junior

History teacher was yelling at me (I had fallen asleep as my mom says but I consider it daydreaming…) "Hmm….?" She glared at me with her black ,cold hawk eyes. "I asked when did the paris opera house close down afficially?" Luckily Erik was my history partner he slipped a piece of paper under our desk , I read it. "February 9th 1884, Mrs." She glared at me and Erik and continued talking in her **putting to sleep voice** as me and Erik called it. "Thanks Erik." He chuckled softly, "Anything for my Friend." I blushed and put my red hair in to a ponytail. " Do you want to come over after class?" He smiled, "Yes I'd love to"

The bell rang and I picked up my Binder and Textbook and carried my messanger bag on my shoulder. We walked in complete silence until we got to my cottage of a house and sat on the porch together talking and laughing. Out came my mother all dressed up from work carriying Iced Teas for Erik and I. Together we said, "Thanks!" We looked at eachother and laughed.

We were talking when I asked him this question, "Can you see me as a blonde?" He thought for a minute. "No it wouldn't look good on your nice hair." "Oh so Christine can pull it off but I can't, hmmm?" He started biting his lip, " No, but Christine is a natural blonde, you on the other hand have fiery red hair." "But what if I don't want to be the girl with fiery red hair who hangs out with Christine?" "Yes but I have feelings for Christine… so I think differently about you." I blinked and slowly pinched myself. This couldn't happen he liked Christine? What's so special about her! One thing was certain he doesn't like me…

**Hello All, Please review! ****Love Cynthia }-; -'—**


End file.
